The Window To Your Soul
by Jaleo
Summary: SummerFreddy Summer goes through a trauma and she needs help. Freddy is the only one that can give that help to her.
1. Default Chapter

**_The Window To Your Soul_**

Summary: Summer goes through a trauma and she needs help. Freddy is the only one that can give that help to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me.

**Chapter 1 - Losing a Loved One**

Summer was walking down the street one Saturday morning on her way to her best friend Katie's house. She saw a police car coming down the street. As it got closer to her she noticed that it was slowing down. It finally came to a stop right beside her.

"Summer Hathaway?" The policeman asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" She was always polite to her elders.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Would you like to sit down?" She agreed to sit down, but before she got in the car she made the officer, whose name turned out to be officer Wooten, show her his badge.

"So what do you have to tell me?" she asked, a little nervously.

"Well, about twenty minutes ago your mother was involved in a terrible car accident. She was driving down highway 70, and was hit by a semi. She died upon impact, so she didn't have to suffer. They had me come look for you to tell you what happened, I've always been good with kids, anyway, when I got to your house, I found the note you left for your mother stuck to the front door. As you know it said that you would be at Katie Brown's house, so I decided to look for you there. I'm really sorry this had to happen."

Summer didn't say anything; she just got out of the car and started walking. She didn't feel like going to Katie's house anymore, she wasn't in the mood. And she couldn't go home, it would feel too empty, and its not like there would be anyone there to comfort her, her father left her and her mother when she was just a baby. She couldn't remember him and she didn't want to.

After about fifteen minutes of mindless wandering, Summer found herself in front of a coffee shop. She was about to walk inside when she saw someone that on any other occasion would make her heart jump, but today the boy was just another person she didn't want to talk to. The face belonged to Freddy Jones.

She started to walk back in the other direction. But it was too late. He had seen her. She was only three steps away from where she had been standing when the door swung open.

"Hey, Summer. What's up?" he asked with a to-die-for smile.

When she turned to look at him he saw the pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, it was the most concerned Summer had ever heard him be about her.

She looked deep into his eyes, and then turned away before he could see the tears start to fall down her flawless face. She walked to the nearest bench, she had thought that Freddy had given up when she didn't answer him but she was wrong. When she sat down, he sat down right next to her.

"Summer, what happened? Why are you crying?"

She didn't answer; she just sat there and cried. She cried until she felt like she could cry no more. Then she started crying again.

She had always been really close to her mother. Her mom was her best friend. She didn't know how she could go on living with out her.

It was almost noon before Summer started to calm down a little. And Freddy was still right there beside her, with his one arm around her waist, and he other holding her hand.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Freddy asked sweetly.

In response, she stood up, gently pulling him up with her.

They walked all the way to her house in utter silence. They got to her front door and she started to take out her keys. Freddy started to turn around, but something stopped him.

"Summer, I'm not going to just leave you like this. I'm coming in with you."

Summer, not having spoken a word since she found out about her mother did not object. As soon as they got inside the phone rang. Freddy went to go answer it, the Caller ID said Brown, Katherine.

"Hello?"

Without paying attention to who answered Katie started talking.

"Oh my God! Summer, I just found out! Are you okay?"

"Katie, It's Freddy. What? What happened to Summer?"

"Freddy, what are you doing there?"

"Katie! She's not responding at all, you have to tell me. What happened?"

"Okay, I'm gonna come over to talk to her. Meantime, turn the TV to Channel 9 News."

With that they hung up. Freddy walked over to the TV and turned it on then switched it to channel 9.

_"There was a car accident at approximately 8:50 this morning on Highway 70. A Semi-truck hit a blue Mercedes after a tire blowout. The driver of the Mercedes, Margaret Hathaway, was killed upon impact. The semi-truck driver had this so say about the acci-" _

Freddy heard all he needed to hear so he turned off the TV. He decided to go up and find Summer. He went to her room to find her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. He kneeled beside her bed and spoke softly.

"Summer, I know what happened. I also know from experience, that right now it seems like life is going to be impossible without her, I was devastated when my older brother dies in a drunk driving incident two years ago, but as time goes on things will get easier. We will figure out something for you."

Freddy stayed there for several minutes watching the emotionless girl on the bed, but more specifically her eyes. They had once been so full of life, now they were blank, like she had pulled the shades down on the window to her soul.

**A/N:**Well, theres chapter one. I hope you enjoied it and please review! Because i wont update until i get at least three reviews!


	2. Talking to Katie and Bad Boyfriends

_**The Window To Your Soul**_

Summary: Summer goes through a trauma and she needs help. Freddy is the only one that can give that help to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me.

**Chapter 2 - Talking to Katie/ Bad Boyfriends**

The doorbell rang.

"Well, that's Katie, I'll be right back." Said Freddy.

He walked down the stairs and answered the door.

"Hi Freddy."

"Hi Katie. She's upstairs in her room."

"Okay, but before we go up, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You need to know why she is reacting the way she it to her mother's death." They went and sat down on the couch in the living room, " When summer was still really little her father walked out on her and her mother. Before he left, out of 'the goodness of his heart' he made her a tape of him talking to her, to be given to her on her fifteenth birthday. Last month the day before her birthday, her mother told her about the tape and asked her is she wanted to see it. She said the she did want to see it. And that was the biggest mistake of her like. It started out nice, 'well today's your fifteenth birthday' and all that shit, but then his like alternate personality came out or something weird like that happened and he started saying really mean things. Things like that all she was, was a really big mistake that he could never take back. So basically all her life it's just been her and her mom. Our friendship couldn't even compare to the bond that they had."

"Wow. If I were her I would be reacting the exact same way."

"Yeah, me too."

Just then the phone started to ring. Freddy walked over to check the called ID. It was Damien, Summer's boyfriend.

"Should I answer it?" Freddy asked, "It's Damien."

"No, just leave it." Katie replied. "He's such an asshole."

"Then why is she dating him?"

"I really don't know."

They went up to Summer's room. Right before they went inside the phone started to ring again. They walked inside and checked the caller ID on the phone in Summer's room.

Katie spoke gently, "Summer, Dameon's calling, do you want us to answer it?" she paused for a moment thinking of how to get an answer from the petite girl on the bed, "Blink once for yes, and twice for no."

Summer blinked twice.

Katie walked away from the phone and sat on the side of Summer's bed.

"Summer, listen to me. We all know you are in pain right now, but your friends need you. The band needs you." The band had still been going strong, and Summer was still their favorite manager, not to mention their ONLY manager. "We're your friends, you can talk to us. Tell us how you feel. Can you do that summer?"

Summer's eyes closed. Opened. Closed. Then opened again.

The phone rang again. Freddy walked over to the phone, even though he was already pretty sure who it was. He looked at Katie.

"It's Dameon."

They both looked at Summer, who blinked twice, but this time Dameon was being a little more stubborn. He left a message, an angry one at that.

_"Summer? Its Dameon, I know you're there." _There was a pause,_ "Answer the god damn phone Summer!"_ another pause. Then a click signaling Dameon hanging up the phone. They could all tell he was really pissed off.

The three of them sat in silence for a while. Until the doorbell rang. Katie was closest to the door so she went to answer the front door.

As she was going through the door Freddy said, "Three guesses who that is."

Sure enough when Katie opened the door Dameon was standing there, leaning up against the wall.

"Where is she?" he said in a menacing tone.

"Her room." Katie replied simply, in fear of getting him even angrier.

She walked to the kitchen and found Freddy sitting on a stool, drinking a Dr. Pepper.

"I thought I should give them their privacy." He said

"Yeah, me too."

They heard a raised voice. They knew it was Dameon, and he was obviously yelling at her.

So they walked up the stairs and entered Summer's room just as Dameon said, "ANSWER ME BITCH!" He brought up hand, ready to slap her. He started to bring it down and she didn't even flinch. Just before it could connect with her cheek, something grabbed his wrist, stopping it mid-air. That something was Freddy.

Freddy threw Dameon across the room, toward the door. He led Dameon into the next room shoving him in and locking the door behind himself.

"Dameon, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you even know what kind of shit she's going thorough right now? Or do you know, and just not care? Her mom just DIED so she sure as hell doesn't need anymore shit from you. So you know what? I never want to see you anywhere near her, EVER again. If you do I will personally make sure you will never see the light of day again."

Dameon had been silent this whole time, but now he picked up a lamp that was on a table near by. He threw it full force at Freddy, who caught it just inches from breaking a few ribs. Then Dameon picked up another lamp and threw it at the wall right next to Freddy, where it broke into many sharp pieces. As soon as he threw it, Dameon walked through the door and kept walking out of the house.

Freddy calmly walked into Summer's room. A worried Katie grabbed his hand and led him back out to the hall.

"I heard a really loud crash. Are you okay? You're bleeding." She said gently touching his forehead where a piece of the lamp had cut him when the broken pieces went flying.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Summer has WAY to many lamps in her house." He said with a smile, but then turned serious. "He wont be bothering her anymore, I made sure of it."

"Well, that's good, because he's hurt her enough, and I don't just mean emotionally. I was trying to get her to sit up so she would eat something, and when I touched her back she flinched. She had a huge bruise and I asked her if it was from Dameon, and it was."

Freddy's eyes turned cold with hate. He started to leave but Katie gently put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Forget about him Freddy. You said he was already taken care of. Summer isn't, she really needs us."

Freddy's eyes turned back to normal and they walked back into Summer's room.

"Summer, we still don't know where you are going to stay because you definitely aren't going to stay here." Katie said trying to get everyone's minds off of Dameon.

"She could probably stay with you for a while, Katie." Freddy suggested.

"Yeah, my mom would definitely let her," she said, then turned to Summer, "you're already like a daughter to her. But the real question is, do you WANT to stay with me, Summer?"

Summer blinked once.

"Okay, I'll go call my mom." She said then left the room. Freddy sat down on Summer's bed.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about Dameon being abusive? We could have done something about it sooner." He shifted so he was sitting next to Summer, he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Freddy felt his shirt get slightly wet from tears in a matter of seconds.

Katie walked in and she seemed as happy as she could really get at a time like that.

"Well, my mom said it would be alright for you to stay with us for a while, so I'll just get some clothes for you and stuff like that. " she said as she started rummaging through Summer's stuff.

"If I could, you would trade lives with you, just so you don't have to deal with it all." Freddy whispered in Summer's ear. And the ends of Summer's mouth formed small curves, almost a smile.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! you already know i wont update until i get at least 3 reviews. So not reviewing is only hurting yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Window To Your Soul**_

Summary: Summer goes through a trauma and she needs help. Freddy is the only one that can give that help to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me.

To My Reviewers:

Nanners-77: Thank you. And the part with Dameon was just there to show you what kind of life Summer has, and what her friends are like by the way Freddy and Katie reacted. And it kind of tells you a little bit about Summer's personality also, she doesn't stand up for herself, and she can be intimidated (who doesn't?).

I am not a chipmunk: Thank you! Yes he is a pooey face. I didn't notice that I changed the spelling, thanks for letting me know. And yes, Freddy is a very sweet guy in this story, at least to Summer that is.

RandomSmirf13: Thank you. And she's acting like that because she has gone through a great loss, and doesn't know how to deal with it.

Brein From Canada: YAY! Its really nice of you to keep reading even though you don't particularly interested in SOR. And I promise to stay faithful to "Scars", not that I wouldn't already. Lol. And quick question, what's a rcmp officer? Yes I know, I'm quite stupid. smile. And one last thing you said "Renewe tut suit ou decomposee dans la maison du diable" at the end of your review, and said to translate it if I wanted to and I got _Renewe concealed follows or decomposee in the house of the devil,_ from one of the little "online translators", is that what its supposed to be?

Victoria to Worthing, i am phsycopathic, TK, DarkDeamon3, Vampirehelsing, blackrose8291, Coolkid, M&M, and lucky-starz06: Thank you and here it is!

**Chapter 3 - Missing Summer**

The next morning, Freddy showed up early at Katie's house. As he was walking up to the porch he saw the light on in Summer's room. He rang the doorbell. It was Monday, April 25th. The weather was beautiful, not to hot and not too cold. So Freddy was wearing a black shirt with "Metallica" written in green, baggy jeans, and classic black and white converse, with his usual spiky blonde hair. Katie's mom opened the door.

"Oh hi Freddy, the girls are upstairs. You know the way. I have to go finish getting ready to take Vicky to school." She said nicely. Vicky is Katie's little sister, she is only ten, born three days after Katie's birthday.

"Thanks Carmen"

"No problem." She said with a wink. Carmen was always Freddy's favorite adult, besides Dewey that is, but then again; Dewey doesn't really count as an adult, although he has improved a lot. The day of the first battle of the bands, all those years ago, Carmen had been on a business trip. A week later when she got back she found out about the band. The only reason she was upset was because she didn't get to see them perform their very first gig. She was absolutely thrilled that her baby girl was in a band.

Freddy walked up the stairs and to the guest bedroom and knocked lightly. He heard Katie call out to him, "Come in."

He opened the door. Summer was sitting in a chair next to her bed and Katie was lying on the floor with her head resting in her hands. They were watching their favorite cartoon, Teen Titans.

"Hello ladies"

"Hey Freddy" Katie replied, he wasn't offended when Summer didn't respond.

"Hey Summer, has Carmen talked to you about if you have to go to school today?"

Summer blinked once.

"What did she say?" he asked

She blinked twice.

"Well then, I suppose Freddy and I should be off" Katie said, "If we don't leave soon we'll be late."

"Yeah, you're right." Freddy said to Katie then turned to Summer. "Do you want me to put on _Weird Science _for you?" He knew it was her favorite movie.

Summer blinked once so Freddy went to Katie's room to find the DVD for her while Katie went downstairs to talk to her mother.

"Mommy, I think Freddy likes me! Isn't that awesome?"

"Are you sure you're the one he likes?"

"Yeah, why? What do you mean?"

"Well think about all he's done for Summer since the accident. I think he might like **her**."

"That's just because they're friends."

"True, but I've seen the way he looks at her when he thinks nobody's watching."

"Well what do you know about teenagers, you're an adult, I'm a teenager, I know how we think."

"Okay them Katie. Oh and today I'm having a meeting with our lawyer to get a document signed saying that I am going to be Summer's temporary legal guardian. And Jaret Hathaway is going to be there too." She said casually but watching Katie for her reaction.

"Does Summer know about all this?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Yeah, I told her this morning."

"How did she react?"

"How do you think she reacted? She didn't."

"Okay well then, we'd better get going." Then she called loudly, "Freddy! Lets go!" then she turned her attention to a little girl that looked exactly like Katie did when her life changed, when School of Rock formed. "G'Bye Vicky."

"See ya later Katie," she replied as Katie hugged her. Vicky and Katie spent a lot of time together even thought there was a five year age difference. Vicky really looked up to Katie, and Katie called her "My little rocker" because she had gotten her into all Katie's favorite bands and was even learning to play guitar from Zack.

At that moment Freddy appeared in the doorway. A huge grin appeared on Vicky's face. Everyone knew Vicky had the biggest crush of Freddy. He walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Bye Vicky. Bye, Thanks Carmen."

"Bye Freddy. Take care of yourself and don't cause TOO much trouble." Carmen replied with a wink, and Freddy grinned back.

"Mom. Don't ENCOURAGE him." She said seriously. "Bye thanks for everything" and she and Freddy walked out the door.

A few steps away from the house Freddy started a conversation.

"Well, today's gonna be loads of fun" he said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Summer's not gonna be there today and I'm sure they're gonna have found out about the accident one way or another and they're gonna end up finding out that we know about it, so today were gonna be bombarded with questions, and some of those questions were not gonna have answers to."

"Crap." She said softly "we're gonna have to answer them all?"

Freddy thought about it for a moment, then answered. "You wont. I will. And I'll only answer a few questions, probably only to the band and who are really good friends of Summer, like that one girl. What's her name?"

"Marie Sandoval?"

"Yeah her and the band are the only people that are getting answers. I'll deal with everyone else my own way" he said with a wink, "and you just keep saying you don't know anything."

"Okay, hey so what are you going to say to the people that ask?"

"What I do best." He said with a grin.

"Beat them with your drumsticks?" She knew that's now what he meant, but it DID seem like something he would do.

By this time they had gotten to school. The second their feet touched school property, people, mostly people they didn't know started coming up to them. Freddy spotted Lawrence and Tomika among the unfamiliar faces.

"Hey guys. Band meeting in the library now. I'll be there as soon as I can. " They turned around and started walking to the main building. Freddy turned to Katie. "Go find Marta and Alicia. I'll go find Zack. Tell then to go the library."

She nodded and they separated.

Roughly five minutes later the band was all in the library. Waiting for Freddy and Katie to explain to them what was going on.

"Well, I don't know how many of you heard." Freddy began, "but Summer's mom was killed in a crash this weekend. That is why she's not here today, and probably won't be for a while. She has completely stopped talking. I mean she hasn't spoken a single word since she found out. So I just thought you should know. Me and Katie will tell who we think deserves to know about Summer's current…situation. So I don't want you to tell anybody about this. Respect her privacy guys."

"So basically you don't know anything about this." Katie reiterated.

"Know anything about what?" Alicia asked.

With that they bell range, signaling them they need to get to their first class of the day. For Katie, Freddy, Zack and usually Summer they were to go to Advanced English 10. Freddy was extremely right about people asking them tons of questions.

"Hey Freddy, where's Summer? Is she okay?" some random guy asked.

"Its great of you to be concerned and all, but its really not my place to answer that. "He replied trying his hardest to sound nice.

By the seventh question he was starting to be a bit annoyed. He could tell that these people didn't really care as much as it may have seemed. He couldn't see any worry in their eyes; they looked as normal as they would have if they were asking about the time or the weather. They just wanted some good gossip.

Then a kid named Parker came up to Freddy.

"Hey too bad about Summer's mom, wouldn't have minded fucking her if I had the chance. I mean she **really** does not look thirty five." He said casually while elbowing Freddy in the arm.

Before anyone could react Freddy swung and Parker was on the floor, face full of blood. Freddy tried to further attack him but Katie and Zack managed to hold him back.

"He's not worth it man." Zack said quietly to Freddy.

They got Freddy to walk away but as they passed the sixteen-year-old boy still on the floor Freddy said "Fucking bastard." And the anger in Parker's eyes grew to a new level.

About an hour later, during English, the Vice-Principal's voice came over the intercom.

_"May I please see Freddy Jones in my office?"_

Katie turned around to face Freddy and gave him a worried look. He just shrugged, telling her that he really didn't care about whatever punishment he was going to get form the meanest man in the school.

"Mr. Jones. Nice to see you again." Mr. Lopez said as Freddy walked into his office.

"Cut the crap Lopez, we both know your feelings about me." Freddy said darkly as he sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Lopez's desk.

"Why'd you do it Freddy?"

"Because Parker is an asshole."

"Really? Because I don't think that is why I think its because you need attention. And you need everybody to think you're tough and cool, when really you're afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Afraid of being alone, of being an outcast, a loner."

"You think you know everything don't you? You think that you're always right, and no matter what anyone else says if it's not what you think they are with out doubt WRONG. But really, you don't know shit. About anything or anyone, especially about me. You think I'm afraid of being an outcast? Well, if you haven't noticed I am an outcast, but not because people don't like me, but because I like it that way, I LIKE to isolate myself." He pause dot calm himself a little, "And most importantly, you think I did what I did today for no reason? If you knew what that little bastard said-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, he cut himself off with an exasperated sigh.

"What did he say then?" Mr. Lopez asked trying to stay calm himself.

"Never mind. I never said anything. I'm out of here." He started to leave but stopped when he was shoved up against a wall.

"You answer me when I ask you a question boy."

Without thinking Freddy swung at Mr. Lopez, hitting him on his jaw, and left the room.

As he was walking home, what he did really hit him.

_Holy fuck. I just socked the VICE PRINCIPAL in the fucking FACE! I am so dead. O don't want to know how I'm gonna be punished for this. Shit. But God that felt good. I've been wanting to do that from the first day I met the bastard._

That was when Freddy once again because aware of his surroundings. He was walking up the front steps of Katie's house. He rang the doorbell and Carmen answered the door.

"Hey Freddy. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he looked away and became intensely interested in the floor. "You're in trouble again aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well tell me about it." She said as she led him inside to the kitchen table.

Then he told her all about the events of the morning. Once he was done she did something that would have put him into cardiac arrest had it come from any other adult.

"I'm so glad you did that. He totally deserved it."

"Thanks, well, I'm going to go see Summer. Later!" With that he walked up the stairs to Summer's room.

The door was closed and he took a breath before knocking softly. He knew he wasn't going to get a response so he slowly opened the door. When Summer saw that it was him she gave him a questioning look.

He put on a smile. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news it that I'm going to be able to be here with you a lot. The bad news is that its because I'm pretty sure I've been suspended if not worse."

Summer shock her head and rolled her eyes. Freddy caught her gaze and after a few seconds of silence, Summer showed her first real smile since she found out about her mom. Freddy felt good knowing that he put it there.

At that moment Carmen walked in.

"Freddy, your mother is on the phone. And she is definitely not happy."

"I'll use the phone in the hall."

He walked out the door and picked up the phone on a small table a few feet from the door to Summer's room. He took a deep breath. He knew what was coming.

.:. Freddy/ Mrs. Jones telephone conversation .:.

"Hello?" Freddy said calmly.

"Freddy, I just got a call from your vice principal. He told me all about what you did today. And you have been suspended for two weeks. I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself or your not going to your stupid band practice for a month." She said harshly.

"Come on Ma, you cant do that!"

"Really? Watch me."

"Okay fine. I hit Parker because he said some shit about Summer's mom." He said quickly in an attempt to save himself.

"Any why did you hit the _vice principal_?" she said loudly.

"He started it! He shoved me into a wall!" he practically shouted.

"I'm sure you deserved it." She said coldly.

"Yeah I told him off, but I didn't do anything for him to fucking push me into a _wall_."

"Freddy, you couldn't go one day without fucking getting into trouble. I'm surprised you haven't been **arrested**. I thought I raised you well. What happened?"

"Raised me? Is that what you call it?" he said with a mixture if anger, hate, and amusement in his voice.

"You're a disgrace to this family." She said softly before she hung up. Freddy had hit a nerve.

.:. End of conversation .:.

Freddy walked back into Summer's room where Carmen had joined Summer in watching an episode of _Lost_.

"Um…Carmen, would it be okay if I crashed here for a few days?" he asked with hate still evident in his eyes, thinking about his little "talk" with his mother.

"Sure Hun, but I don't know if you would want to sleep on the couch, or we could move Katie in here and you can take her room, or we can move you" she said looking at Summer, "to Katie's room and you" she said looking back at Freddy, "can sleep in here."

Freddy thought for half a second before he replied.

"I don't want to deprive the girls of having their own rooms. I'll take the couch."

"Okay that's fine with me. Do you need a ride to you house to get some stuff?"

"No, I'll walk, thanks anyway though."

With that Freddy walked out the door, with lots on his mind, Summer, Mr. Lopez, his mother, and … Summer.


	4. Coming to a Conclusion

_**The Window To Your Soul**_

Summary: Summer goes through a trauma and she needs help. Freddy is the only one that can give that help to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me.

**Chapter 4: Coming to a Conclusion**

The next morning, Freddy was already in the kitchen when Katie came down.

"Hey Freddy."

"Mornin'" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Why are you awake? You don't have to go to school."

"Firstly, its not that I don't _have _to go to school. It's that I _cant_. And Secondly, I couldn't sleep."

"Worried about her?"

"Yeah. I mean what if she stays in the state she's in, and never starts talking again?"

"Well… my next door neighbor is a psychiatrist. Maybe he can help her. I have a business card of his here somewhere. You can call him while I'm at school today."

She found the card and handed it to him. It said **Dr. Nikolas Hutchenson 522-0756**

"K, I'll give this guy a call."

"Well, I have to go now. See you later, and don't forget."

"Bye Katie."

Once every one except for Summer and Freddy had left Freddy went up to her room.

"Summer?" he said as he walked in, "This morning Katie told me about her neighbor, he's a psychiatrist, we think we should call him, but I don't want to unless you agree."

She looked at him and he saw uncertainty and sadness in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking.

"You know, nobody thinks you're crazy. We think you need to see him so he can _help_ you." He said softly, "So can I call him?"

Silently she nodded. Freddy smiled, not only because she agreed to see Dr. Hutchenson, but also because she nodded. Another step to her talking again.

"Hello? De. Hutchenson?"

"Yes, May I help you?"

"My name is Freddy Jones."

"Oh, you're Katie's friend right?"

"Yeah, well, our friend Summer's mom died recently, and we're worried about her, she hasn't been talking. We thought maybe you could help her."

"When do you want me there?"

"When are you free?"

"I'm free right now. What's the address?"

"Oh, we're at Carmen's house."

"Okay, give me about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

And they hung up. Freddy smiled knowing he did the right thing. For once.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Freddy answered it.

"Freddy Jones" Said the tall, man. Freddy could see a very big resemblance to the Ken doll, Barbie's boyfriend.

"Dr. Hutchenson" Freddy replied with a nod, "She's upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry, I'm curious, why aren't you at school?"

Freddy put on a wicked grin, "Expelled". He loved to freak out adults. He found it hilarious the way their expressions would go from pleasant to disgusted in less than a second. But in this case, she didn't get the reaction he was looking for.

Dr. Hutchenson nodded, but couldn't hold back a grin. He knew exactly what reaction Freddy was looking for. He had done the same thing many times as a kid. Then he went upstairs to see Summer.

.:. Freddy's Thoughts .:.

It's been like three hours! What the hell is taking so long? Okay Freddy. Calm down. It hasn't been three hours… it's been like fifteen minutes. That Dr. Hutchenson guy seems pretty cool. When I said that I had been suspended he didn't give me some dirty look like most adults do when they find out I'm a "delinquent". I trust him with my Summer. Wait, MY Summer? Where did that come from? She's not mine. She's not anybody's. That's what I love about her. She's her own person. Not some sheep that only follows the crowd. And she's not a slut like some ex-girlfriends of mine. Hey I think I hear him coming down.

.:. End of Freddy's Thoughts .:.

Freddy was right. At that moment, Dr. Hutchenson came down the stairs.

"So…how'd it go?" Freddy asked

"Well, I don't want to give her anti-depressants, because there is a high risk of suicidal tendencies in teenagers taking them, so I'm thinking that I'll just come over once or twice a week and do what I can."

"That sounds good. Oh yeah, I was gonna ask you, who are you going to bill for all this?"

"Hmm…I don't think I'm going to be billing anybody for this."

"Really?"

Yeah. See Freddy, no ALL adults are bad people and only think about money." Freddy grinned, "Well, I'd better be going. See you soon."

Freddy smiled, he had a feeling in his gut that this Dr. Hutchenson guy was going to help Summer.

A/N: Well there's that chapter. And I'm soooo sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter. But the good news is that I'm almost done with chapter five. So the next update wont be two months from now. Maybe a week or two, because this week I'm not gonna have much time. School starts Wednesday (ewww..I'm going to be a FRESHMAN) . And my birthday is tomorrow, which is the 9th. (Yay! I'm going to be 14!) And yeah. So please forgive me. And oh yes, about this chapter, I didn't really know how to make Dr Hutchenson talk, because I don't really know how shrinks talk. So I just did the best I could. And I'm so super excited about the next chapter. Its going to be so cute. At least I hope it will.

And I would like thank Vampirehelsing, RandomSmirf13, Nanners-77, Amy, I am not a chipmunk, coolestkidever, remussweetie, and SpikesDreamer for your reviews.

_J._


	5. The Help She Needs

_**The Window To Your Soul**_

Summary: Summer goes through a trauma and she needs help. Freddy is the only one that can give that help to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me.

A/N: To my reviewers:

Cupid's Bride - Yeah, Freddy's pretty special. And thank you!

Talon05 - Thanks for your input, I appreciate it.

Vampirehelsing - Thanks, here it is!

Sorry it's been so long. I've been meaning to update, but I just never have…oops.

Also, I moved it back to T because…well because I wanted to. : )

I like this chapter, and I hope you will too.

**Chapter 5: The Help She Needs**

The next day Freddy wandered up to Summer's room at about 11 a.m. The night before Freddy told Katie and Carmen all about Dr. Hutchenson and his plans for Summer. They could not have been happier. It had gotten their hopes up, and Freddy was still in that same good mood.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he opened the door. Summer was standing by her closet putting on a bra. Freddy froze for a second when he realized he had just walked in on her changing. Then practically ran back through the door and shut it behind him. A few moments later Summer opened the door, fully dressed, and immediately Freddy started apologizing.

"Summer, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. I should have knocked. God, I am so stupid. I completely understand if you hate me and never want to speak to me again. I think I'll just go now, you probably don't even want to look at me." He started to turn to leave but Summer grabbed his hand and as he turned around she giggled. This of course only made him more confused. She couldn't help but think it was incredibly cute how bad he felt. This was FREDDY JONES. He shouldn't feel embarrassed about seeing her like that. There were rumors going around the school that he had slept with at least four girls this year, which he was neither confirming nor denying.

Summer led him into her room and they sat down. Freddy talked for a while, about nothing in particular. He had just finished his story about something that happened on Viva La Bam the day before when he paused for nearly a minute – the longest period of silence since he came into the room – and just stared into her eyes. When he started talking again his mood had completely changed.

"You know, I've never told anyone about why I don't like my mom, but just now something in my head told me that you can know, It told me that I can trust you with anything. Summer, you're my manager and more importantly one of my best friends on the planet; you have the right to know." By this point Summer was looking at him with interest, waiting for him to continue, "Well it's just that when I was little my mom would always be out at parties until past midnight. So by the time I was six, I could cook and look after myself. I always had to tuck MYSELF in at night. That kind of stuff is important to little kids you know?" Summer nodded, but Freddy barely noticed, "I was never EVER held as a baby, and to this day, my mom still has not even given me as much as a hug. I didn't even know what the word 'love' meant until I was twelve, much less heard it directed at me from my mom." Freddy unexpectedly let out a hollow laugh, "You know, now that I'm really saying all this out loud, it sounds really stupid. I'm making a huge deal out of nothing. I'm being worse then Eleni. I'm such a retard."

"It's not stupid and you are not a retard. Everyone deserves to be loved."

"I guess so. Wait…you're TALKING!"

Summer laughed nervously and even blushed a little, "I- I guess so."

"This is great! Hold on, I've got to go tell Dr. Hutchenson or Carmen or Katie or SOMEBODY!" Freddy exclaimed. He was positively ecstatic.

"NO!" Summer shouted in panic, then her voice put on a more pleading nature, "please don't. "

"Why not?" Freddy asked completely confused.

"I'm not ready; I'm not ready to talk to Dr. Hutchenson. I'm not ready for all his questions. When he finds out I'm talking again he's going to want me to talk to him. And – just please, don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, sure Summer, your secret is safe with me." He said and smiled, "but if you don't want to talk to Dr. Hutchenson about it, will you talk to me?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that." She said and smiled a small half smile.

"Good"

"Oh and Freddy, about earlier, when you walked in on me," Freddy blushed, "I don't hate you for it. I'm not even mad at you. It was an accident. Besides you didn't even see much. Right?"

"Just some of your back." He said and blushed an even deeper shade or red.

"Most guys our age would probably be happy they saw what they saw and wish they had seen more. But you, you seem genuinely sorry, and quite a bit embarrassed. I never thought I'd see the infamous Freddy Jones blush so much."

"Do you want to know the truth Summer?"

"Yes, of course."

"I respect you. I know that you would never, or at least for a few years, voluntarily let a guy see you like that. That is hard to come across in a girl these days, believe me, I KNOW. I respect your privacy. True, I would probably doing exactly what you just described if it were any other girl but you, which I guess in your eyes makes me and asshole, but you, you're something totally different. I care about you, but not in the same way I care about Katie or Marta. You are…. I don't really know. I'm not sure I understand it myself."

Summer was speechless, she knew what he was trying to say when he said he felt different about her than he did Katie or Marta, and when she opened her mouth to try to form words she was cut off by Freddy.

"I'm sorry, I was totally rambling. You don't have to say anything."

"Okay, I won't." She said as she leaned in and kissed him ever so softly. Just a couple of seconds later they pulled back. "Would it be totally cheesy to say that I definitely felt the fireworks?"

"No, I felt them too." Freddy said in awe.

After nearly thirty seconds of just staring into each other's eyes they heard the front door open downstairs.

"Who is that?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check." Freddy said and left, leaving Summer alone with her thoughts.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs Freddy saw Carmen rummaging though the refrigerator.

"Hey Freddy."

"Hey Carmen. What are you doing here?" He asked slightly confused.

"I decided to have lunch here today."

"Cool. Hey, we should have a picnic up in Summer's room if it's okay with the both of you."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll make us some sandwiches and you can go ask Summer if she's okay with it. Okay?"

"You got it." Freddy said as he left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in Summer's room

"_Wow. Freddy Jones and I just kissed. This is totally unexpected. Sure I dreamt about it for years, but I never thought it would ever really happen. I can't get it through my head that he likes me the same way that I like him. Oh my God. Katie. She's going to be SO mad at me. She knows that I know she likes him too; she's going to think I'm going behind her back. Of course I never told her how I felt about Freddy; I never thought anything would ever come of it, oh God oh God." _Summer thought to herself, but she was interrupted by Freddy coming into her room.

"Hey Summer. That was Carmen, she decided to have lunch her today. We thought of maybe having a picnic up here. What do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds good. You didn't tell her that I'm, you know, talking right?"

"No, I told you your secret is safe with me. I'll never tell as long as you don't want me to. You have my word."

"Yeah I know, I can trust you."

"Good" Freddy said with a satisfied smile.

At that moment Carmen came up with a plate of sandwiches, some drinks, and a red and white picnic blanket.

"I knew this blanket would come in handy SOMEday." Carmen said cheerfully.

"Ooo…what kind of sandwiches do you have?" Freddy said hungrily.

"I have bologna for Summer, Turkey for myself, and two peanut butter and jelly for you."

"Yess!" he said as the three of them dug in.

Soon they were done eating and Carmen asked Freddy to help her down in the kitchen. When they got downstairs she started washing dishes in the sink.

"Listen Freddy, I know that Summer is talking again. At least to you she is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't make excuses and DON'T lie to me. I heard you two talking earlier, although I didn't hear what you were saying. I didn't say anything because I wanted to know if she wanted to talk to me too. If she did I suppose she would have said SOMETHING, but I guess she doesn't. And I respect that. She'll talk to me, and everyone else, when she's ready. As long as she's talking to SOMEONE I know she's getting better."

"So you're not going to like pressure her into talking to you?"

"Am I really the kind of person that would do that?"

"Well…no."

"Okay then, now run along and tell her I know."

"Okay. Bye Carmen." He said and left the room to go talk to Summer.

"What was that about? Carmen never asks for help." Summer said as Freddy stepped into her room.

"She knows. But don't worry; she's okay with you not talking to her as long as you keep talking to me. She says that you're getting better because now at least you are talking to me."

"Okay, hey um Freddy can we talk now?" She asked a little unsurely.

"Yeah, sure. About the accident?"

"Yeah" Summer want sure about how to ease into what she was going to say, so she just let if fall right off her tongue, "I just don't know how I'm going to get through these next few years. Up until the accident I thought people who say they just cant get over things were just being dramatic. But now, now I know exactly how they feel. I know that a year from now I am going to feel the same way. I know its not going to get easier. I know it!" Summer paused for a moment to regain her composure, "Freddy, what am I going to do?" She sounded so scared, "Where am I going to live? Who is going to care for me? Where am I going to get money? Am I going to have to go move in with my dad in Maryland? Is he even going to want me? Am I going to have to go to an orphanage? Or a foster home? I just don't know anything anymore. But God, I just miss her so much. I wish I could just see her, talk to her just one last time. Tell her how much I miss her and love her.

"She used to get the Wall Street Journal you know. Every morning when I would come downstairs she would be sitting at the kitchen table writing down numbers that mean who knows what, in a notebook she kept. She tried to explain it to me a couple of times. I consider myself pretty smart, but I could just never get it. It made me realize how smart she really was. Now, I know that the rest of her notebook will always be empty. She'll never finish whatever it was that she was doing." Summer had to stop talking due to a violent sob. Freddy took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and just let her cry on his shoulder.

"I don't really know if this is going to help you feel any better or not, but a couple of years ago my grandpa died. My grandma was completely devastated. Over a year later she would still cry almost daily. One day, about a year and a half after his death I was at my grandma's house for the day. For about three days the kitchen faucet had been leaking pretty badly. She told me that the night before she couldn't get it to slow down at all, so she called out loud to my grandpa, 'Sugar, I need you, I cant get it to slow down.' And just like magic, the leaked stopped almost completely. She insists that even though he's dead, he is not gone completely. He still looks after her. I think your mom will do the same thing for you. I think she IS doing the same thing for you. I could have sworn I felt someone staring at me, _glaring_ at me, during that little kiss earlier." Freddy paused as Summer let out a small chuckle, "As for how you will get through the next few years, I'll be here, whenever you need me. Or even just someone to talk to, you can count on me. I'll help you through it."

A/N: Aww…wasn't that sweet? Anyway, yeah as I said earlier, I liked this chapter, but there were a couple things I wasn't really too sure about. So tell me what you thought of it! Please?

-duck


End file.
